Harry Potter and the Pool of Air Book 5 and a half
by lanialle
Summary: It's the summer between 5th and 6th year and Ron sends a letter to Hermoine so she might learn how Harry feels about her, and she lands in the pool of air... Shipping: hphg, gwdm, rwlb, admm, please read and review
1. Regrets in Love Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is what i see happening if the world was in my hands...lolz  
  
Harry Potter and the Pool of Air Book 5 1/2 *This is just where the book falls in line... this is the summer in between his 5th and 6th year*  
  
Chapter 1 - Regrets in Love Life  
  
Harry didn't like the arrangement.... Sirius was dead for goodness' sake. He had wanted to live with him and maybe live with him in later life. All hope of that was dead now. He sighed. He had been sent to live with the Dursley's once again and it sucked. I mean for some muggles it would be torture but for a wizard, it was a nightmare with no "merry christmas" before or after.  
  
He looked around his room. Well if that's what you could call it. Dudley wanted a bigger room to add the new leather couch and needed a place for more junk he got for his birthday. No one said it but he did not want any of his stuff in Harry's room. Dudley was scared of him to begin with before this whole magic business, and why hang out with him now. Hmm that gave him an idea.  
  
Dudley rushed downstairs and saw Harry fixing breakfast. "So you think you're so great, huh? Well at least I'm not the help"  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket but then Hermoine's reminder popped up again to calm down and not waste a breath on Dudley. Darn, she was so smart. Who else would've thought of putting a reminder on his wand so he wouldn't get expelled from Hogwarts. He was missing her. As well as Ron, Ginny, and even Neville. He would have given anything just to be taunted by the Bloody Baron, whose childish games were very aggravating.  
  
But whenever he was stressed he found himself thinking of Hermoine and becoming calm. Like when he was about to run away but heard her voice inside his head. Everything he did nowadays he did what Hermoine would want him to do. He missed her hair which he dreamed of stroking, and he missed the way she scolded him. But most of all he regretted.  
  
He regretted not asking Hermoine soon enough to the ball. He regretted everything that showed that he wasn't interested in her. He most of all regretted what had happened with Cho. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He had seen the spark between Hermoine and Ron. They were complete opposites. And opposites do attract, and not just magnets, unfortunately. He could care less about Ginny. I mean sure, he liked her just fine but not like he did Hermoine. Hermoine was something special. He had just figured out how to show her that too.  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Please review! 


	2. Fixing his errs

Thanks to irisrocks, HarryMione4evr, & krystal-10393  
  
Chapter 2 - Fixing his errs  
  
Harry went up to his room. He got out some parchment. He began to scribble his note to Hermoine. He didn't want anything too gushy or anything too heavy. He just wanted to let her know he feels. He finished the note, and read it again. He threw it away, crumpled up, in the garbage can. He couldn't let her know he feels. He just couldn't.  
  
He flopped on his bed. "Arrrrrrrrghh!," he grumbled. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't it be, just this once? With Sirius dead, he longer could dream of getting out of this joint. Dumbledore wouldn't stand for it though. Not with what happened. And definitely not with Voldemort still out on the loose. But Harry hadn't had any more "scar pains" or anything lately so that was good, or did Voldemort just figure out a way to stop them. Well whatever the case, he wasn't going to let Voldemort win, even if he did haunt his every waking step.  
  
"If I could just get out of here...," Harry said.  
  
"I have similar sentiments," replied Dudley, walking into his room, making Harry jump.  
  
"Get out of here!," Harry screamed!  
  
"Just what I'd wish you'd do. Maybe you can follow your godfather's path and make like a tree and leave, forever."  
  
"I'll curse you now, if you don't get OUT of here!," Harry threatened. He had taken out his wand and aimed it at Dudley. Dudley looked nervous.  
  
"Duddy-kins! Duddy-kins! Your friends are here!," called Aunt Petunia.  
  
"You're lucky that I have to go. Otherwise you'd be dead by now!," Dudley threatened. Harry wasn't scared of him but was glad he left. Now I get to figure out the Hermoine problem he thought grumpily. It just wasn't fair. A letter was too informal and he realized it now. He would sneak away with Ron and go to the Weasley's. Who cared what Dumbledore said? He would be safe enough at the Weasleys.  
  
He sent a letter to Ron and the Weasleys telling them his situation. Hedwig was off and Harry was left waiting in his room for a reply...  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
I know it is not a very exciting chapter but I'm sorry. 


	3. Of Cakes and a Plan

Chapter 3 - Of Cakes and a Plan  
  
Ron saw Hedwig come flying through the air and quickly opened his bedroom window. Hedwig plowed through the space and dropped a piece of mail. Obviously, it was from Harry. He tore it open and read it.  
  
Ron, How are you? I am fine other than the Dursleys, but what can I do about that? I was wondering whether you would let me live with your family for the rest of the summer. No pressure or anything, I was just wondering. It gets really lonely here. I'm just lucky enough that Hedwig can come. After what Dumbledore said I was worried I'd even get to go back to Hogwarts. He's still really worried about Voldemort, with him trying to kill me and all. Please respond soon. Say hello to your family for me. Harry  
  
Ron rushed downstairs and flew to the kitchen. "Mum, can Harry stay with us for a bit? That aunt and uncle of his are being really mean and uncaring."  
  
"You know what Dumbledore said! No none of that. Tell Harry we'd love to have him over but it just isn't safe with you-know-who on the loose and all," scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Now come sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Ron grumbled miserably. He understood what Harry was going through. He missed Harry, too. But, he was irritated at his best friend's stupidness. Sometimes he just was blind to things. Like how other certain females felt about him... "Oh yes, Harry says to say hello to you all for him."  
  
"How nice of him. Tell him hello for us and give him well wishes. Oh yes and send Harry back some of that cake that we made. No wait, send it all. I'll make another for us. Yes, that will do. I just hope he'll live. With those dreadful muggle relatives he has to live with, it will be greatly appreciated."  
  
Ron finished his breakfast and went up to his room. He gave Hedwig the cake and a note for Harry. He told Hedwig that she could relax for a bit. He plopped on his bed and began to think. How could Harry be so dumb? Seriously couldn't he feel the tension between him and Hermoine? And the attraction? He had. But not until he had unadvertently caught Hermoine day- dreaming in the Gryffindor Common Room last year. He had caught her off- guard saying,"If only he loved me back.."  
  
He had said, "Who? If only who loved you back?"  
  
"Oh nobody. Nobody at all", she replied too quick. He went through everyone she knew and could possibly like and thought of no one. She wasn't close to any guys except for him and Harry. Wait, Harry. Of course she likes Harry. Why wouldn't she?  
  
"It's Harry isn't it?"  
  
"No!", she replied too quick like she was expecting it.  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"Okay so I like him a lot. Maybe even love him. But you can't tell him."  
  
"And why not? He'd be lucky to have you."  
  
"Yes, but I'm just a girl. Just another one of those girls who has fallen in love with the great Harry Potter. He'll see me as nothing but a bookworm and a jerk."  
  
"No, he won't. You're his best friend. Come on!"  
  
"But even if he did, there's a million other girls out there much prettier. It's not like he's ever going to ask me to a dance with him or anything. He's had plenty of chances and I was only a last resort. Never first pick. I mean I don't look nothing like Cho or Fleur. Maybe if I did, I'd have a chance."  
  
Ron looked at Hermoine. No she didn't look anything like Cho or Fleur. But she still was a knockout now. She had suddenly blossomed and the guys noticed. It was all they talked about now. She had changed from a stick thin figure into a petite and slightly curvy one. Her hair had looked a lot nicer lately. No, not nice, beautiful. It had calmed down and was perfectly straight except for a little bit of a curl on the end. And frizz, what frizz, it was gone.  
  
"Herms?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're not that bad-looking. I mean you have been the talk of all the guys' dormitories and been turning every guy's head. Harry has pretty much ignored it. But, no one would even dare ask you out for the fact that they think you and Harry are a couple."  
  
"That's ridiculous!"  
  
"You and I know it is, but so what if they don't. I've been encouraging it kind of because I kind of wish you two would get together. You accent eachother so perfectly. And for all they know it's true!"  
  
She hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Liar!"  
  
"Yeah so what? I've been trying to let it be known any guy that gets to you will be beat up by Harry. This could be your chance to let him know your true feelings."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Ok. I'll tell him for you."  
  
"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley! I'll curse you!"  
  
"Okay I won't. But you really should tell him."  
  
"Okay I will."  
  
"Good. Promise?"  
  
"Promise what?," stumbled in Harry, smiling at Hermoine and Ron. "Come on tell me."  
  
"Well Ron was trying to get me to promise to take a break from studying so hard, but I was going to tell him I would but when I'm ready to.", she said glaring at Ron.  
  
"Oh okay", he said confused.  
  
Ron remembered that day. If only he could figure out a way to find out how Harry feels about Hermoine.  
  
*end of chapter*  
  
Please review! 


	4. Knowing what he's thinking

Chapter 4 - Knowing what he's thinking  
  
Ron quickly got out his parchment and a quill. If anyone knew how to find out how other people feel it would be Hermoine.  
  
Hermoine, Do you know how to feel exactly what a person is feeling without them knowing. I need to know quick! It's in the name of love. ..  
  
He stopped there. He didn't want Hermoine to get the idea he liked anyone or anything...  
  
, because I think Dumbledore might have feelings for McGonagall. I mean have you seen the way they've been acting lately? Thanks. Ron  
  
He sent it off with Pigwidgeon and waited for the reply.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine was caught off guard by Ron's letter. She hadn't expected any mail this year because they had nothing to talk about. So she read his letter and quickly took out her school books.  
  
"Feelings, thoughts, and emotions... I think I remember reading something about a database of these. Now where is it? It had an odd name. .. Hmm..."  
  
She pulled out her last book, "Places of Magical Origin". Here it was. Exactly what she was looking for...  
  
The Pool of Air created by Merlin The pool of air was created when Merlin, one of the greatest wizards of his time, kept losing a track of who thought which way and who thought another. It was his own personal database of everyone he knew. It had everything they had ever thought. When other wizards were to have found the way in he closed it and shut it down. Legend has it that it still exists. But when he closed it he trapped all those who had ever wandered in. This is to be the supposed society of Atlantis which allegedly "popped". This was the supposed last place Merlin was before he disappeared from the Earth completely. Others say his world existed in ours and one could be in both at once. The wizarding world, I guess will never know.  
  
That's odd. We just read in History Class last year that Atlantis still exists, but time knows not of how to move in this world. When you return, you have never vanished. Now I must find out where it is, and how to get there.  
  
Hermoine wrote a spell for finding the lost pool of air.  
  
She said, " Of all things lost and fogotten, Of things with water that never have rotten, to feel, to think what others thought hide me well so i'm not caught!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine screamed for Harry for when she realized she was underwater in a pool of air.  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
cliffhanger ... don't you hate me?  
  
Read/Review... I will write next chapter much quicker if i get more reviews... i don't even care if you put it down and say it's a piece of crap. just review!  
  
Looking for someone to bounce ideas off of too! This person won't be paid but they'll read the story before anyone elses does. They'll also be mentioned in every chapter to come... hint hint... tell me if you're interested when you review me and if you are leave your email. Thanks. 


	5. A faint welcome is in the air

Chapter 5 - A faint welcome is in the air  
  
"Welcome my dear, to the Pool of Air. And no, you can't swim in it. And who is this Harry? Come now dear, and open your eyes," urged the lady who looked like she was from the Renaissance.  
  
Hermoine found herself on the ground, lost and confused as to where she was.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot. You probably will have a little spell of amnesia, after you fainted we all became worried. Haven't had anyone "pop" up in here for hundreds of years. It was bound to happen though. That wretched curse about people having to know too much for their own good. Especially because no one reads the fine print anymore."  
  
The woman offered a hand up, and Hermoine took it.  
  
"Aw, good. There you go. Let's dust you off now. Okay, now let's get you to Merlin. Just come along now and let's get your memory back."  
  
They went along, with the woman and her side-by-side. Eventually they came to a sort of castle and the woman stepped aside.  
  
"You must enter the gates of the castle alone. Find out why you would come here in the first place and conquer that. Nothing with truly good and pure intentions or someone that doesn't care what others think, will ever wind up here. Here is all you need to remember back."  
  
With a twitch of her nose, the woman, gave Hermoine back her memory.  
  
"Now go along, and good luck. Don't be afraid of the journey. Just remember, in order to know what others feel, you have to know how you truly feel first, and then, and only then, you have the choice to make the decision to know how they feel. Good luck."  
  
And with a twitch of her nose she was gone.  
  
Hermoine shivered and walked through the gates of the castle.  
  
*End of Chapter* 


	6. An Odd Sequence of Events

Note: The first time I uploaded this chapter the paragraphs didn't turn out right, sorry! Chapter 6 - An Odd Sequence of Events  
  
Ron saw Hedwig fly through the air at a higher speed than usual. She quickly dropped off the letter and flew out again, without even waiting for a reply.  
  
"Something's up," he thought.  
  
He opened the letter and read it. "He's going to do it, he's really going to do it. I can't believe it."  
  
Ron flew through his bedroom door and ran downstairs. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
He got off of his broom, dusted himself off and went up to the door. He mustered up all the courage inside him and knocked at the door. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermoine walked into the castle and looked around. She didn't feel like she was in danger, but something that woman said and her tone bothered her. "Nothing with truly good and pure intentions or someone that doesn't care what others think, will ever wind up here." That's not true, she told herself. I have good and pure intentions. I know I do. Yes, you do, a voice in her head screamed, but you care what others think. At least Harry. You do. You know you do.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. Softly with a haunting echo, resounding throughout the halls of the castle she put her hand over her mouth. Now where's Merlin? Where would I be if I were Merlin? A thought came to her. She swiftly headed toward the dungeon stairs. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
To his luck, the door was answered quite promptly. "Um, hello?" the man asked. "Yes, hello. I am here to speak to Hermoine. I'm a friend from school. I'm Harry. Can I speak to her for a moment?" He smiled and motioned for him to come in. "Welcome. I'm Mr. Granger and this is my wife. Have a seat please. Hermoine! Hermoine! Harry, your friend from school is here." No response came. "Let me go up and get her," said Mrs. Granger. Yes, she said to herself. I was right. The database would be in the dungeons. And they were certainly not any monsters, cobwebs, or dust, much unlike the Hogwarts Dungeons. She walked up to a door labelled 'Records', and opened the door. She walked inside and saw something that looked like an obstacle course. Wrong room, she thought. She went back to the door to exit room. But the door was gone and in place of the door was a little plaque that read; "You may not leave the same way you entered. Until you are true with yourself, you can't be true with others. When you are true, you shall find the door. Remember, when one door closes another door opens. But that doesn't mean you won't regret the choice. You'll need to be able to deal with the consequences of your choices. When you are able to, you shall know how to leave this room." It's a riddle she thought. Now I just have to figure out the answer... *End of Chapter* Author's Note: I'm still looking for someone to bounce ideas off of. Please e-mail me! itzme_sarahb@yahoo.com . Thanks. Thanks to all the reviews, both good and bad. At least the people who thought it was crap were able to take the time and tell me so! Please read and review! Please! Cara the Mord Sith, ears91, bob, kreel, harrypotter_fan, krystal-10393, HarryMione4evr, and irisrocks.. THANK YOU! 


End file.
